


Concrain

by TipsyTophat



Category: Concrain
Genre: Demon possession, Drugs, F/F, F/M, I don't know, Knives, M/M, Mild Gore, My audience is me at 2am, Needles, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Violence, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyTophat/pseuds/TipsyTophat
Summary: So. I have an unconscious body. 'We have an unconscious body.' What am I going to do with him? 'You could always just kill him.' Would you shut up for once? God...Dawson's done a bad and kidnapped someone. What to do...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bear with me (*´∇｀*)
> 
> (also if you want to know what they look like check out my ToyHouse https://toyhou.se/ChompyMouth/characters/folder:1291660)

The wind blew through Altrave's hair, jostling the loose band that kept his hair up. The path that he was following seemed traveled through regularly, paw prints and wheel tracks going up and down keeping the path from becoming overgrown with plants.

 _Right now is not the time to be focusing on dirt._ Altrave shook his head and looked over to the tree line trying to get even a glimpse of a Charin. Today was the day where he was to find one and go home hopefully making life a little easier with the creature.

Ears pricked and hand resting on the hilt of his dagger, he continued onward. _If I don't find that stupid creature I'll probably be living on the street._ He narrowed his eyes thinking of his 'king' and his rules of how things ran. You either are born into the right family or work your way up with basically nothing.

Altrave was hoping for an alternative, dumb luck. But with everything considered, he was probably going to die a poor fool. _Sell this dumb glider and finally earn enough to maybe be able to buy a shop._ Working to be a potion brewer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Harassment, plant shortages, and well... Without a shop he couldn't even make a single coin.

A rustle in the woods caught Altrave's attention. It probably wouldn't even be called a rustle just a shift. A shift just enough to be heard. Altrave paused looking to his right into the tree line, a tuft of red fur sticking out from behind the tree. _A red Charin? I've never seen one before..._ His hand gripped the handle of his dagger, slowly turning to face the trees.

He whistled out hoping to maybe catch it's attention, although he doubted the animal didn't know he was there. Another shift and bit of bronze caught the light of the red sun. _Copper? This isn-_

A snap of a branch, a whistle flying by and piercing his shoulder. He screamed out at the pain and tried desperately to pull the dart out before all its contents emptied out into his body. But all his tugging didn't work, if anything it was just ripping his flesh. _T-the dart must expand or somethin..._

His vision became slightly blurry as he hunched over still trying to take out the dart. The... _Person- it's gotta be a p-person_ shifted again the bronze mask coming into full view. It looked like the skull of a bird with green glass covering the extended eye sockets. The persons arms shifting aiming at him again and pulling the trigger of some sort of gun.

Altrave scrambled back and ducked clumsily trying to avoid another dart, but the attacker clearly knew what Altrave was going to do and aimed a little off and down and his legs. The dart hit him squarely on his chest, the metal inside expanding painfully. The metal faced attacker walked out into full view, a almost prideful swagger radiating off of him. Altrave fumbled to get his dagger out, tiredly pointing it at the approaching person. The jagged knife swayed as his arm drooped but he fought to keep it up slowly backing up against a tree.

"So, traveler what are you doing in Lupus territory hmm?" The voice sounded male as it rang around in the mask before escaping out the bottom of the bird beak. Altrave mumbled out a threat and dropped his arm opting to rest against the tree. "I thought kingdom dwellers were much stronger than this. Look at you, almost fainting after 2 darts." The voice was condescending and mocking as he got closer and closer, as Altrave got loopier and loopier. "One more should finish you off, dontcha think? Although I would like an answer to my question."

Altrave glanced up as he cocked his gun like weapon and aimed it at him. "Well?" His finger lay over the trigger itching to pull it. "I... Am here to- _ergh_ -find a g-glider..." Altrave slurred in a drunken voice looking down at the dirt he sat on. His attacker paused, it only seemed like a millisecond but it was there. His whole body froze before regaining life again. "Is that so? Should have guessed that. You no good _filthy_ kingdom dwellers only come her to steal what is ours." His voice was...different only half an octave at most but the change was there. His whole demeanor if he thought about it was different, more tense and angry.

Altrave rolled his head up as the attacker pulled the trigger hitting him in the leg. Altrave screamed and slacked against the tree everything fading to black. "Oh, and some advice? Charins live in the forest not on this god forsaken path." 


	2. Chapter 2 (Electric Boogaloo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawson gets high.

Dawson grumbled, regaining his body, and grabbed the travelers wrists and dragging him, roughly tugging and jerking, across the dirt road. He passed the tree he was hiding behind originally and set his lips in a straight line.

 _So. I have an unconscious body. ~~ **We have an unconscious body.**~~ What am I going to do with him? ~~**You could always just kill him.**~~ Would you shut up for once? God... _Dawson approached his Charin chirping out at him.

It's large black feathered head turned and looked at him, those hollow eyes staring at the body on the forest floor. Dawson sighed through his nose and dragged the body over, ignoring the questioning rumbles from the beast.

"Look, I don't know either. It was _Philip's_ idea. We'll probably just pawn him off to somebody, maybe get a hundred coins out of him?" Dawson talked to the creature as he tied down the said unconscious man.

_~~**You say that as if it's a bad thing.** ~~ _

Dawson ignored the comment as he usually did and doubled knotted the last ropes. His eyes inspected the metal on the tips of his glider, the copper dappled in the sparse light the leaves let through.

He deemed the metal safe to fly with and climbed onto the creatures saddle. "Alright Pipin, you know anywhere that would be interested in this kingdom dweller?" Dawson patted the oversized, bird-like, beasts neck twice as a signal to fly them somewhere.

Pippin fluffed out his feathers and Dawson grabbed hold of the bridal, ducking down as the creature took off running to the path. Using it almost like a runway Pipin extended his wings and beat them twice lifting them up in the air.

Pipin kept flapping his metal tipped wings until they were at cloud level. Dawson sat back up a little straighter to look out across the sea of grey clouds. It was his favorite thing about flying, really. Hardly anyone else had been up here and it made him feel just a little special.

~~_**Ya'know... You could always just jump.** _ ~~

And his enjoyment was gone. He narrowed his eyes behind that bronze mask and tightened his grip on the piece of black leather he was holding. _Sometimes I wonder why you stick with me when you know I'm not going to kill myself anytime soon._

_~~**You ever get sick of asking that question kid?** ~~ _

Dawson just shook his head and looked over and the metal on those inky black wings. It always worried him that the bolts might unscrew mid-flight and they would fall. But he had high hopes for his bird, hopefully Pipin would pick up some wind and glide down safely not killing them all.

* * *

It had probably been 5 hours or so before they finally landed. The island was very busy and full of people. Perfect place to slip under the radar. Buildings packed close together with lines of clothing crisscrossed between them. Dawson vaguely remembered being here before, although everywhere he goes seems to blend into a mush after a while.

Dawson quickly took out a blanket from the saddle and covered the body with it. He dismounted and grabbed hold of the bridal, unhooking one of the sides so he could lead the glider much easier. "Alright Pipin you know the drill, don't steal anything and if anyone tries to steal from you bite off one or two of their fingers." Dawson whispered, dragging the birds neck down so Pipin could hear him better.

The beast grunted pulling out of Dawson's grasp and scanned the area before being pulled into one of the very crowded streets. People looked and stared like they always did. It wasn't everyday when you see something with virtually no eyes, or claws that could bash your head in.

~~_**So kiddo what's your plan? Find some looser to buy plants from and then what? Smoke until I can't breathe? Oh yeah, I know what you are doing every time you get high.** _ ~~

~~~~_Would you shut up for once? I got this covered..._

Dawson could almost see the eyeroll Philip directed at him. He glanced back to see Pipin following very close behind his feathers sticking out to make him look even bigger. A strong smell made him stop dead in his tracks and turn his head slightly towards a inn that wreaked of, as Phil would like to call it, 'Plant smoke'.

~~_**I think it's idiotic you INCELS call a mind killer just a regular old plant name.** _ ~~

~~~~_Makes sense to me. A weed takes over all the good plants in your mind._

_~~**Yes, yes I know you've told me many a time. But it should have a more... Sinister name don't you think?** ~~ _

_I get crazier every time I talk to you._

If Philip replied, Dawson didn't hear it as he approached the building and looked at his glider. "Okay Pipin. I know you don't like the indoors or whatever, but you need to come inside with me today. I'll give you some jelly cake once we're all done." Pipin just gave him a vague grumble as Dawson opened the door and stepped inside immediately getting blasted with the scent of weed.

Pipin physically recoiled at the smell backing out the door frame grunting and huffing. Dawson sighed looking and the creature and tugged, quietly promising 3 jelly cakes when they left. After a moment the glider caved, solemnly walking in the building noticing all of the people high out of their minds staring at them.

_**~~Oh god I can FEEL myself getting hotboxed.~~ ** _

Dawson smiled and walked up to a counter, pissed off Charin in tow. The person who looked to be bartending stared at the two, looking back and forth. "Erm- what can I get you sir?"

"Well, first of all I was wondering how much the weed here costs secon-"

"Our pots are 30 coins a piece." The bartender interrupted still looking at Pipin curiously. Dawson raised a unseen eyebrow and dug through his pocket pulling out three king coins. He set the coins down on the counter and smiled. "I- uh," the kid grabbed the coins stuffing them in his apron pocket looking around to see if his boss was looking in his direction before crouching down and rummaging underneath the counter.

"You can't go waving that kind of money around here... You'll get robbed-"

"Kid look at this beast," Dawson patted Pipin's neck "I don't think anyone would get near me with him."

The definitely underage bartender resurfaced holding 5 pots carefully in his arms, setting them down on the counter. He shrugged and mumbled, "anything else sir?"

"Actually could I get a room for one?" Dawson asked inspecting the pot in front of him carefully.

"Yes... For a nights rent that'll be 25 coins." he nodded, sure of himself.

"Right... Ah- there we go. 23, 24, yep 25 all there." Pipin shuffled behind him glaring at the other patrons at the bar.

The kid took a key off the wall and handed it to Dawson pointing him to the stairs. Dawson nodded his head before grabbing everything and walking over to the stairs.

_Room... Uh, 8? Yeah 8._

He walked up the stairs backed up by a bird basically breathing down his neck. After the short flight he walked out into a room hall that had slightly fresher air than before.

**_~~MY LUNGS. I swear kid once you fall asleep your dreams ll' be hell.~~ _ **

Dawson gave a quick 'Mhm' before finding the right room and sticking the key into the rusty key lock and turning it, opening the door. Ushering Pipin into the shabby kitchen and unpacking his crap, almost forgetting about the traveler. Laying the dude on the floor close to Pipin seemed like his best bet just in case he woke up.

Dawson walked over to the red mildewy couch and sat down starting to roll up a blunt.

~~_**Really kid? What happens if that stupid kingdom fellow wakes up and your on cloud 9?** _ ~~

_Pipin ll' keep him down, now prepare to get really hotboxed._

Dawson placed the joint between his lips and took out a match and lighting it, breathing in deeply and exhaling.

_Don't worry he'll be gone by tomorrow. Now let me enjoy not hearing you talk 24/7._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave criticism in the comments. No seriously please do. I suck and want to improve.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bouta spill some tea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altrave wakes up (๑و•̀ω•́)و

_Do you ever feel like you've been dreaming for years and then you just wake up?_

**_Wake up._ **

Altrave's dream scape started to fade once he felt the heavy burning sensation in his shoulder, chest, and leg. The burning felt faint and distant at first, but then became steadily worse and eventually unbearable. And that's when he woke up.

A scream came out of his mouth, muffled by a red, musky smelling cushion that he was pressed against. His whole body felt numb and on fire at the same time, the pain eating away at him every minute that passed.

Altrave racked his brain for any memories of why he felt like he was dying a slow and miserable death. Every memory felt slow and blurred, like someone dunked them in water and watched as the fine edges floated away.

He didn't remember this cushion, or the strong smell that seeped into its edges staining the fabric forever. And the unfamiliar pressure on his back forcing him down felt off putting and strange. And the pain. He didn't know what he did to feel like this but he will give up traveling if it meant to never feel like this again.

It felt like someone had ripped out his flesh and tried to stitch it back in only to cut more out and then eventually giving up. That thought did nothing to ease Altrave's thoughts of somehow being able to salvage his arm and leg. If anything it just made his body even more tense tearing away at the laughable repairment his body tried to do.

After what felt like hours Altrave finally noticed something. Breathing. On the back of his neck. It was faint and quite but there. _What the fuck is going on.?_ Altrave was on the brink of a panic attack when the weight above him shifted and the breathing ceased. A angry mumble came from the person now sitting on his back.

He continued to mumble pausing like someone was responding before going off again. After a very long pause, something cold touched Altrave shoulder which made him jolt, popping his trapped spine and ripping something in the process. He screamed out and crumpled against the cushion whimpering and screwing his eyes shut in pain.

"Calm down kid. Just checking your shoulder, can't be selling damaged goods now can we?" a very familiar voice rang out above him. It sounded horse and tired yet amused. The cold sensation returned to Altrave's shoulder and he didn't fight it. _Damaged goods? Ergh- what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ The person sitting on him finally got off retracting their hand in the process.

Altrave took this chance to get out of there. Although this plan was clearly idiotic because the second he shot up and tried to run his injured leg crumpled beneath him and he fell flat onto the floor. "Boy are you stupid." 

A brown metal covered boot came into view as he was carelessly rolled over onto his back and was met face to face with a bronze mask. Memories flooded back to him. A path... A tree... Three darts... Three darts. Altrave glanced at his shoulder where a dart should've been but instead a bloody, pink gash stood out on his off white fur. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he stared at the mutilated flesh.

"Yup, you look awful." His attacker moved away and out of view as Altrave just lay there mouth gaping, moving up and down trying to form words but staying silent. Foot steps echoes throughout the room and eventually stopped next to him. He glanced over to where his attacker kneeled down and started pouring some form of alcohol onto his cuts.

Altrave hissed and arched his back yelling out and gasping. "Man the way you are acting someone might mistake you for a fish out of water." That annoying voice again. He mustered the little strength he had and muttered out, "f- _ERgH-_ uck y-ou..." the world started to fade into a comforting black blanket that Altrave happily accepted falling into a deep unconsciousness.

"I would if I could buddy."

* * *

That inhale turned into three which turned into him smoking all five pots in a day. And he didn't regret a single thing. Except waking up to him laying on a kingdom dweller that he had kidnapped and planned on selling for some cheap rum and some jelly cake. The guy smelled like weed and so did the rest of the room. A great smell in his opinion.

~~_**It's an awful smell you asshole.** _ ~~

And there's the reason why he started smoking. It's a real shame he can't remember all the good times he's had while high not having to deal with Phil. Dawson sat up rubbing his eyes and picking up his mask that was thrown to the side carelessly.

" _Care to basically sew this onto my face?_ "

~~_**Fuck you.** _ ~~

~~~~He placed the mask over his eyes feeling it tighten and shift attaching itself to his face. Brilliant thing it was, someone else couldn't remove it without his permission of it getting removed. One of the better things he's bought.

" _Why are you so pissed off?_ "

~~_**You know why. It's the only time when I can't do anything but wait around for the smoke to clear.** _ ~~

~~~~" _You could always just leave."_

**~~_HA. You actually think I'd leave for something like that? No. The rewards for me killing you are much to important for me to leave for a simple foggy mind._ ~~ **

" _So there is a way to get rid of you?"_

~~**_Very funny. Did you know that our victim here can hear you talking to yourself? I bet he thinks your crazy._ ** ~~

~~~~_You make me crazy._ He responded, this time not talking out loud. He ignored the response as Dawson looked over to the man he was sitting on. Tense and miserable. A very vague memory surfaced as he tried to remove the darts from him by hand without any tools. _Great._ He touched his shoulder carefully trying not to hurt it when the guy jumped creating an awful popping noise and then a rip.

 _Yikes._ "Calm down kid. Just checking your shoulder, can't be selling damaged goods now can we?" Dawson had to admit it was pretty funny, but he couldn't check the dude with him laying on his chest so he drew his hand pack and stood, but again the idiot tried to get away and failed miserably. He tumbled to the floor whimpering and shaking slightly.

~~_**Could've kidnapped anyone smarter than this idiot.** _ ~~

"Boy are you stupid." Dawson smirked walking over and flipping the kid over looking at the dart punctures. _Holy..._ Dawson was definitely struggling when he tried to remove those darts. His shoulder looked the worst though, blood staining his fur and messy cuts and failed stitching in the muscle.

"Yup, you look awful." Dawson shook his head walking off to the shabby kitchen and scrounging around after a few minutes he found a already opened beer bottle and took it over to the guy kneeling down to pour it into the gashes. The man arched his back and hissed out, gasping and yelling at his actions. "Man the way you are acting someone might mistake you for a fish out of water." now that was a joke he'd hold onto for awhile.

But the struggling guy did not seem to find it as funny muttering out a _fuck you_ before passing out. "I would if I could buddy." Dawson replied smiling putting the cork back into the almost empty bottle tossing it to the side.

~~_**So are you going to find someone? Or are you just going to dump him. He doesn't look too good, worth nothing if you ask me.** _ ~~

_Someone will want him... I think. I'll see if anyone is looking to buy a person no matter what they look like of their possible fatal injures._

_**~~One day you'll scam someone you can't run away from.~~ ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave criticism in the comments belowww. I really don't know upload schedules so.... I guess whenever I feel like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Thanks for reading my dudes and stay healthy! (Please don't lick toilet seats.... )


	4. Chapter 4 (Gotta write some more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Dawson does an oopsie.

~~_**One day you'll scam someone you can't run away from.** _ ~~

* * *

Dawson spent the rest of his early morning bandaging up the mutilated flesh on the guy he had kidnapped. It hadn't been his first time and wouldn't be his last. Sure it decreases the price but you can't really get someone without shooting them in his opinion.

He woke up Pipin, giving him a piece of almost stale bread and letting him wake up. Putting everything back he had thrown around while high in the now adjusted saddle he carefully, but not really, tied up the man covering him with an old blanket again. Doing one last sweep of the room he led out the now fully awake Pipin out of the room and down the stairs, carefully trying not to disturb anyone in their rooms. Dawson doubts anything will happen if any of these people woke up and found a almost dead kingdom kid on his animal.

~~_**You have no idea what these people will do.** _ ~~

Dawson sighed through his nose heavily and walked down the stairs not addressing the comment. The bar was almost empty, save the few people passed out on the floor, and a new bartender who was cleaning up spills and vomit. He smiled knowing that most of the smell would be blocked out by his mask. Though, he will admit it was a forced and tight smile. Stepping over someone he opened the old dark oak wood door and stepped out into the now more quite street. It was still full of people, but less.

The Charin behind him starting humming in a low tone behind him stretching out his wings slightly and nudging the back of Dawson's head. "Yeah, yeah, I know jelly cakes." The bird gave a happy chirp as Dawson lead him toward a small food vendor stall. The woman behind it looked young, and had short light yellow fur that looked pretty against her dress. She gave a big smile as Dawson approached, but it faltered when she saw Pipin right behind.

"Hello, what are you looking for this fine morning?" She asked glancing at the Charin before looking at the metal faced man. Dawson looked at the food on display. Bread, cookies, some weird looking green squares, and thankfully some jelly cake. He dug around in his pocket, fishing out a few coins.

"How much for 3 jelly cakes?" Dawson noticed that the girl was inspecting him like he was a serial killer.

_**~~Wouldn't be that far from the truth.~~ ** _

_Christ, you accidentally kill one guy and suddenly you're a serial killer._

**~~_Sure it was an accident. Keep telling yourself tha-_ ~~ **

"It's normally 20 coins, but I'll give you a discount cutie. How's about 15 coins?" the girl gave a suggestive smile and winked at him. Phil snorted audibly and Dawson tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace, not that anyone could see it. He nodded and put down the coins he was holding along with a few he had in Pipin's saddle. The girl took the coins and moved to wrap up the cakes but Dawson stopped her before she could. "Uh- sorry sir I assumed you wanted these wrapped?" she gave a small apologetic smile before just handing him the cakes.

"It's alright miss." Dawson gave a small nod before handing Pipin one of the cakes. He immediately ate the thing whole along with the other cakes, like he always does. " _Dumb bird..."_ Dawson mumbled before pulling the said animal away from the crestfallen girl at the stand. The foot traffic had picked up a little he noticed looking around him. More stands alike the last one lined the streets, with people shouting, smiling, and bargaining with the vendors. He had even spotted a kid steal some kind of purple fruit before dashing into a alleyway, narrowly avoiding running into someone.

Dawson chuckled quitely and then sighed. _Someone to sell this guy to. Where in the hell would I find someone like that?_ He looked around again before settling on just sitting in an alleyway until someone sketchy enough asks what he'd doing, or until night where he can just go to some pub that'll be filled with people wanting to buy someone. He never had remorse for what he did, but he always tried to pick out nice enough looking guys. Although with the shape this guy is in, Dawson glanced back at the covers body on Pipin's back, he'll have to go for whatever he gets.

He slinks into an alleyway, although the big bird behind him kinda gave himself away. Going a little deeper into the dim strip he slides down a brick wall followed by Pipin and settles back ready to wait for probably no-one. Philip takes this as an opportunity to talk.

 ** _ ~~So... What about that girl back there? You fancy her?~~_** Dawson glared at the joke and knocked his head against the dense wall once, twice, thrice. **_~~Well? I'm waiting metal mouth.~~_**

 _She was trying too hard, but I always appreciate discounts._ She probably wasn't trying too hard but Dawson really can't tell anymore. How many years had it been? 6? 7?

**_~~Longer than I've been here that's for sure. Although your memories together are fun to look through.~~ _ **

_You know I hate when you do that. I really should just forget..._ Dawson was so deep into his head that he hadn't noticed the person who had stopped in front of him, let alone what they had said. He had snapped out of it when the guy in front of him kicked him in the leg.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" The man was big and burly, covered in tattoos and scars, along with some piercings. Definitely could kick his ass if he wanted to. Dawson snapped out of it and smiled standing up to be at eye level with this guy.

"Sorry sir, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?" Dawson feigned not being a crazy demon infested man, and instead a law abiding citizen. The man in front of him grumbled before repeating himself.

"What are you doing here? Selling anything useful?"

"Actually, I am selling something. More like someone. Care to look?" He smiled even wider when the tattoo covered man nodded and looked over to where Dawson had pulled off the blanket. Sure his fur was dirty and splattered in blood, but he could be washed. The man's face stayed neutral as he inspected the captive closer.

"What's with the bandages?" He asked pointing at the big bandage patch on the pale off white shoulder. Dawson faltered for a second trying to come up with some bullshit lie this guy would believe. Before settling on one Philip had graciously offered.

"He came to me like that. Must be some fashion kind of thing." The guy looked suspicious for a moment before nodding his head slowly and shrugging. Dawson was also fully aware of the cautious gaze the guy held on Pipin.

"How much?"

"Well, let's see. Capturing cost, travel cost, basic needs cost... I'd say around 1,000 coins." That was so much more than the captive was worth but the man buying him didn't know that, and that's all that mattered. The man pulled out a bag, shuffled it's contents, before handing it to Dawson. He whistled out and two other men that Dawson hadn't even noticed grabbed the unconscious body and walking further down the alley, stopping at a door before disappearing through it.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The burly man nodded to him before walking off the way the other two men had gone. _Holy shit._ Dawson shook his head before placing the bag on Pipin's saddle and leading him out of the now, suspicious alleyway. Pipin didn't know, or care, about what had happened so he was his normal weird self sniffing at large hats and staring at people with those large hollow eyes.

_Holy shit. I could have died. I didn't even know those people were there._

**~~_You should've gone with a better lie buddy. With all those men you should get out of here quick._ ~~ **

And for once Dawson actually agreed with Phil and started speed walking toward the docks. Bumping into people on his way he heard a commotion behind him, and he just kept walking faster. Now Pipin was catching onto what was happening, or at least that they needed to leave very soon, so he picked up the pace as well. He turned his head all the way around to see six men trying to get around people, one holding the guy they had just sold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a possibility nobody will every see this but if you are, I got bored one day and decided to write a chapter or two. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you have a good rest of your day. Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5 (How do you rhyme???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the past babeyy.

The men were yelling and cursing, gaining on the pair slowly but surely. The people around them suprizingly didn't care about the situation in front of them. All they did was try and get out of the way of a man with a beast, and muscled men who looked like they were about to strangle Dawson.

_**~~Boy are you in deep shit.~~ ** _

_Not now prick._

The two were nearing the port, but were also a few feet away from being strangled to death. Dawson cringed at the slight burn in his side from all the running but still kept his pace. Then a shot fired off. The sound of gunfire, metal against metal, and the deathly silence of the people around them, clearly now caring about the men with apparent guns. _Oh fuck._ Dawson kept running as a slight trickle of blood seeped out of the hole in his mask. The men didn't pursuit only yelling out "That was a warning shot, don't you ever come back here again!" Dawson highly doubted it was a warning shot and they had just missed.

But one of the men whistled out to Pipin and threw the man he had just trafficked at the bird. Pipin slowed down just a fraction to catch the man in his mouth. "He's still your problem, _buddy._ " The pair had finally approached the docks, Dawson quickly jumping onto Pipins back flying up in a disorganized haste. Dawson just sat there not even holding onto the the bridal. He just sat for several moments before getting back down to Concrain. The pain of the misfire catching back up to him, he screamed out in pain clutching the sides of his mask.

His head pounded and the steady trickle of blood had increased at the shifting of the bullet still in the mask. Dawson's breathing was ragged but he muttered out a command for Pipin to find some land. Fast. Dawson looked at the body in the birds mouth and groaned. _What am I going to do with him? No ones going to want this broken toy._ Dawson grabbed his mask and willed it to release, it doing so painfully. He ever so carefully removing it, ending up causing more tearing, and stuffing it into Pipin's saddle.

**_~~Ya'know... Since you already are a serial killer you could just kill this guy. It'll save you time you will waste on trying to sell him.~~ _ **

_I told you it was a accident. You of all people should know that. And I'm not a murderer I'm not going to kill him directly, just- drop him off somewhere. Let him figure it out._

**~~_And I of all people should know the truth about what happened kid._ ~~ **

Dawson paused his scrounging around for some bandages for a moment at those words. He would never kill a man on purpose. Right?

* * *

_5 years ago_

It had been a long day. According to Dawson who had skipped welding lessons and instead decided to hang out with his best friend, Giru. He had fluffy orange fur with cream splashes thrown haphazardly around, a sort of a Vitiligo look. Dawson had always thought it looked pretty.

"Hey slowpoke! Race you to the Big Oak!" Giru yelled at him, already halfway across the dandelion filled field. Dawson just shook his head before jumping up and bolting it toward 'their tree'. It was the one they always climbed. The one that Dawson had broken his finger in. The one he had his first kiss in. He tries not to think about that last one. Giru had told him to forget about it, so he might as well be a good friend and forget.

Even if Giru didn't have a head start Dawson would have lost anyways. The _~~handsome~~_ dumb maned wolf could outrun anyone. Giru was already half way up the tree when Dawson had reached it, out of breath. Now this is what Dawson was good at. He easily scaled the oak tree with ease reaching the highest branch in a probably considered unhealthy time. But Giru was up on the branch next to him before he could make some sort of joke.

Perfect timing too. The red sun had just started to set casting some beautiful blues and purples out into the sky. Dawson loved it up here, _~~and another person up here.~~_ "Hey look, an air ship." Giru pointed up at the darkening sky, and dark looming shape floating by.

"Oh cool." Dawson had always wondered what it would be like up in the sky, away from all the chaos that was most of the towns in his region. They watched the ship fly by slowly before staring at the stars and the moons.

"Hey Dawson?" Giru called out after a while of staring off into space, literally and figuratively.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you. But you can't tell anyone."

"Uh, okay." Secret keeping, not one of Dawson's strong suits.

"So you know Lindsey right?"

"Yeah..." This doesn't sound right, wait-

"I like her." And. Silence. Dawson just sat there looking ahead of him. _Wait, wait, wait. Like? Like, like-like? That can't be right... I was almost certain he was..._ "Dawson? You good dude?" _No. No I'm not fine. I thought you liked me._

"Yeah. Fine." Dawson grit out despite the thoughts that were rushing around in his head at top speed.

"Doesn't sound like it. What? Do you like her too?" Dawson gave a small shit eating grin looking at him instead of the stars.

"Y'know what, I'm just not in the mood right now." Dawson growled out climbing down from their branch upset and confused.

"Oh come on Dawson, you know I was just kidding!"

But Dawson ignored him and kept climbing down, down, down. He hit the dirt base around the old oak tree before storming off, trying to fight back the tears that clouded his vision.

"Wait- Dawson! Wait!" Giru scrambled down the tree, his long legs getting in the way. He ran after him stopping a few paces behind his friend. "You know I was kidding right? Y'know poking fun, teasing, ever heard of it?"

"I'm not in the mood Giru." Dawson spat picking up the pace a little.

"Oh come on," Giru said closing in the paces he kept between them and grabbing Dawson by the shoulder making him stop walking. "Just because we kissed once doesn't mean I can't go liking other people."

And something just snapped in Dawson. Something completely irrational and stupid. But as soon as that last word was out, he span around on his heel and punched Giru in the throat. He was aiming for the face. A broken nose. He wasn't trying to kill Giru. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But. Giru didn't punch back. Instead he immediately grabbed his neck heaving and choking. And Dawson freaked out.

"OH- Oh my god! Ah- Giru I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Are you choking? What's going on?! Giru?!" Dawson had dropped to his knees like Giru had trying to see what was wrong. But every time he tried to talk it came out mangled and unintelligible. "Here- I'll go get some help! I'll go find someone and you'll be okay! You'll be fine! You have to be..." but Giru just fell to the ground heaving, trying desperately to breathe. Dawson just started to cry yelling out 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

He never got help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly how do you rhyme? Who knows. Anyways. I had completely different ideas for this chapter but my brain decided that no. Someone needed to die. I'm sorry. Uh, what else. Character refs Again? I need to draw better ones but here-
> 
> https://toyhou.se/ChompyMouth/characters/folder:1291660
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for reading. Cheers.


End file.
